


The Truth About Pete and Patrick

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Early FOB days, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: “You will be awesome no matter what you do.” Pete said as he let go of Patrick and fixed his hat to how he had it before it got knocked loose during their hug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I hope you enjoy. I'm having fun working this out and hope to have more posted soon.

Patrick Stump 16 year musical genius, that he did not advertise, met 21 year old Pete Wentz, through their mutual friend Joe Trohman. While Patrick shuffled at the door unsure what to do, Pete stepped forward and pulled him into a crushing hug. After a few minutes Patrick mumbled, “Can’t breathe.”

Pete loosened his grip but didn’t let go and said in Patrick’s ear, “Sorry about that.” Patrick had his arms around Pete as well.

Joe looked between the two and he asked, “You two know each other don’t you?”

Pete lifted his head from Patrick’s shoulder and said, “No but we’ll be great together.”

“How are you so sure? I could be the worst drummer in history.” Patrick said. 

“You will be awesome no matter what you do.” Pete said as he let go of Patrick and fixed his hat to how he had it before it got knocked loose during their hug.

“Thanks. I have my kit down in the basement.”

“Cool. Let's see what you got.” Pete said as he followed behind Patrick closely. Joe followed behind them and noticed Pete had his hand on Patrick’s lower back and Patrick wasn’t complaining about the touch. Joe figured that he would have to watch the two semi closely to see what was up with them.

They made it to the basement and Patrick picked up his drumsticks and Pete and Joe found themselves surrounded by a plethora of instruments. Patrick sat down at his drum kit and Pete wandered over to the three bass guitars that Patrick had hung up on the wall. Pete looked at Patrick and asked as he pointed to a well used guitar, “May I?”

“Sure.” Patrick grinned.

“You’re letting Pete touch your instruments? You won’t even let me touch them and I’ve known you since kindergarten.” Joe said as he flailed his arms trying to emphasize his point.

“Maybe one day.” Patrick said.

Pete adjusted the guitar strap and stood near Patrick when Joe continued, “Are you two in love or something? This is crazy.”

“Not sure yet.” Patrick said as he tapped out a beat and Pete followed along on the bass. They played through a few songs before Patrick paused in his drumming and he watched Pete finish the song out. “That was great Pete.”

“You too Patrick. I noticed you humming, do you sing?”

“Not well.”

“Sing something for me?” Pete asked.

“Not right now.” Patrick said quietly.

“Why not?”

“I’m not that comfortable around you yet.” Patrick gave a feeble excuse.

Joe was amazed at their back and forth banter and said, “Why don’t you want to sing? You’re good.”

Patrick glared at Joe and said, “Not right now.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Sing a scale or something.”

“Joe I already told you that I don’t want to sing right now.”

Fed up, Joe threw his hands up and said, “I’m going to go home. Call me when you’re civilized and don’t have your panties in a twist. I’ll see ya later Pete.” Joe stormed up the stairs and closed the door back to the basement.

After Joe left, Pete asked,”What is he talking about?”

“He doesn’t know and when I sing it’ll be a show mostly because you’re here.” Patrick explained as he set his drumsticks on his snare drum and stood up. He reached for the bass guitar and Pete gave it to him.

“Doesn’t know what?” Pete asked.

“I’ll show you.” Patrick said after he put his bass guitar back on the wall.

Patrick moved to the couch and he pointed to the end of the couch for Pete to sit. Patrick sat on his end indian style and after Pete sat down he hummed a tune and then started to sing in Gaelic. He didn’t raise his voice higher than it needed to be, a whisper would work, and after a verse and a half stopped as he watched Pete. 

“Patrick?”

“I told you I didn’t want Joe to see that. I don’t know about the band….”

“Patrick you’re golden. If you don’t sing in this band everyone will be missing an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“I don’t think I should. Too much can revealed.”

Pete moved closer to Patrick and took his hands and said, “You can sing my words. No one has to know what we are.”

“They’ll know when they hear our music. We can’t hide behind it.” Patrick said as he tried to pull his hands free. 

Pete held firm and said, “I can help us hide. No one has to know.”

“Pete, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Pete moved one of his hands to the back of Patrick’s neck and stroked it. “Patrick, please? Maybe just a few days of working on some songs and if you still don’t want to sing, then you don’t have to.”

Patrick leaned into Pete’s touch and he said, “I’ll try it out but we, I, have to be careful.”

“We’ll be careful. Just please don’t stop singing.”

“Why are you pleading at me to not stop singing?”

“Even if you don’t want to be in the band or anything, can you at least sing for me?”

“I’ll think about it. No promises though.” Patrick said as he moved away from Pete’s arms. 

Pete felt the loss of Patrick as soon as his hands weren’t touching him and to him it didn’t look like Patrick was affected the way Pete was at the moment. Pete swallowed and asked, “Are you free this weekend?”

“As long as I don’t have too much homework I can work with you a bit.” Patrick said.

“I can help with your homework if you don’t want to spend all weekend slaving over it.” Pete suggested.

“I’ll think about it.” Patrick said as he watched Pete shift on the couch. Patrick knew something was going on with Pete but he needed to figure out his own thoughts and feelings about meeting Pete. His comfort level was lax when it came to being around Pete as Joe had pointed out with Pete asking about one of his guitars to play when he hadn’t even let Joe touch any of his instruments and they had known each other for almost twelve years.

Pete stood up and asked, “Do you want me to go?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I can order us a pizza and we can watch a couple of movies since it’s only late afternoon.”

“Pizza sounds good. I take it any way but no mushrooms.”

“Cool. I’m not a fan of mushrooms either. I’ll get us something from the place down the street. It’s decent and they have quick delivery.” Patrick said as he went over to the phone on the basement wall and he called in a pizza and breadstick order for him and Pete. Once he hung the phone up he looked over at Pete and said, “I have a couple of pages of math to do before we watch movies.”

“Bring it down and I’ll see what I can help with.”

“Brush off your Trig knowledge and I’ll be back.” Patrick said.

“You’re lucky I took the class.” Pete grinned.

Patrick chuckled and went up to his room to grab his homework to do while they waited on pizza. Patrick came back with his math book and a worksheet. He set up his homework on the table in front of Pete and said, “Take a look while I get pizza money gathered for the delivery person.”

“Sure.” Pete looked at the worksheet and opened the book to the corresponding pages to see the steps to complete the worksheet.

Patrick came back down to the basement and sat next to Pete pressing his knee against Pete’s as he leaned over to get his worksheet. He glanced at Pete and asked, “Do you understand the math?”

“I do. Do you need help or are you just testing my knowledge?” Pete asked as he looked back at Patrick.

“I can finish this by the time the pizza gets here.”

“So you’re pulling my leg needing homework help?”

“Not really. I hate English and History.”

“I can help with those.”

“Good. I’ll let you know when I have either of those for homework.” Patrick scribbled on the worksheet and about twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Patrick moved to go up the stairs to get their dinner when Pete caught his wrist and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Pete let his teeth show and Patrick smiled. He returned a few minutes later he returned with a pizza box and the breadsticks and a roll of paper towels. He set the box on the table and Pete pounced on the box and pulled out a slice and then grabbed a breadstick. 

Patrick grabbed a pizza slice and started to eat it. He had to finish his math worksheet before he could watch a movie to end their evening. While Patrick finished his worksheet, Pete wandered over to the TV area and he looked through the offerings - plenty of VHS tapes and no dvds. He picked out three movies to let Patrick pick his choice. Patrick pointed to the tape for the Goonies and Pete grinned. The TV and VCR set up, he walked back towards the couch. He pulled Patrick against his chest and he tangled their legs together to get comfy.

Patrick glanced at Pete and said, “If my mom comes down here, this will give her the wrong idea.”

“Does she not know about any of this?”

“Which part? The fact that I’m a faerie or the fact that I’m possibly bisexual?”

“Putting it like that, does she know any of that?” Pete asked as his thumb slipped under Patrick’s t-shirt and stroked the skin he found.

Patrick sucked his stomach in at the feel of Pete’s thumb and he said, “She’s knows I’m a faerie because she saw me perform a bit of my magic and I had to explain what I was but she doesn’t know anything about my interests or sex life.”

“Sex life?” Pete laughed as he coaxed Patrick’s stomach back towards his hand and this time he kept his hand over the shirt but rubbed it in small circles.

“Yeah. Seventh grade I had sex with a freshman and occasionally when Joe and I go to shows I’ll find someone to hook up with if I see anyone I fancy.”

“Was the freshman a boy or girl?”

“Girl.”

“And the people you hookup with randomly?”

“A bit of both but I prefer women during those times.”

“So in four years you’ve had about forty five people in your bed?”

“Twenty actually and only three have made it to my bed.” Patrick replied as he snuggled closer to Pete.

“Can I be the last to your bed?” Pete whispered against the shell of Patrick’s ear.

“We’ll see. I don’t date or fuck lightly.”

“Duly noted. I’ll have to work on my courting methods.”

“No courting methods need to be used.” Patrick said as he turned onto his back to see Pete better.

“Why not? That’s the way us faeries usually date.” Pete asked as he tried to see through Patrick’s closed off visage.

“Because I don’t want you too. I don’t want to go back to the courts for anything.”

“Okay.” Pete frowned. “I’ll try to keep my courting to a minimum but if anyone deserves it, it’s you Patrick.”

“I don’t deserve to be courted. You don’t know me for one and two you don’t know my decision about the band.”

“I think I do but we’ll do this at your pace. No rushing.” Pete said as he rested his head against Patrick’s shoulder and curled his free hand around Patrick’s hip.

“Pete, please?” Patrick said as he wrapped his arms around the older man.

“Please, what?” Pete asked, his breath tickling Patrick’s neck.

“Shut up so we can watch the movie.”

“Is this a date?”

“I haven’t decided since we’re taking this slow.” Patrick said as one hand rubbed Pete’s back in gentle circles and his other hand carded through his hair.

“Slow okay.” Pete said as he leaned into Patrick’s touches like a cat would. Patrick just grinned above Pete’s head and he turned his head to see the screen on the tv better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Joe cornered Patrick at his locker, and asked, “What the hell was up with you last night?”

“Meet me in the AV room during lunch. I’ll explain there.” Patrick said.

Joe wasn’t taking kindly to being pacified so he said, “You better have a damn good explanation ready.” He stalked away after that and Patrick hoped Joe believed his story.

At lunch, Joe met Patrick in the AV room and asked, “What kind of bullshit are you going to throw at me?”

Patrick looked over at Joe and said, “The truth. I should’ve told you last night but like I said a lot of stuff happened.”

“Did you and Pete fuck already?” Joe sneered.

“No not yet. We did have a long conversation about where things were going and that we were going to take things slow…”

“Why slow with him? You’ve never been anything but a quick fuck to someone.”

Joe found himself with an angry Patrick glaring at him inches from his face and Patrick said, “I’m only a quick fuck when I want to be. You don’t know me Joe.”

“I’ve known you since kindergarten and as soon as you fucked that chick on a dare you’ve been one of the loosest tails out there. Everyone knows it.” Joe spat.

“I am not a slut.” Patrick said as he backed away from Joe.

“I think you are. Now what other bullshit do you have to tell me.”

“This.” Patrick said as he waved one hand over his flattened palm and a black rose bloom appeared above his palm. “This was why I couldn’t sing in front of you and Pete last night. I know how you react to my voice but I didn’t know about Pete and with everything going on I was trying to be careful. You can call me an asshole or whatever but I needed to figure things out with Pete and make sure I could control things.”

“What the fuck are you?” Joe asked as he watched the rose bloom and start to wilt in a matter of minutes. 

“You’ve heard of the Fae lands right?”

“In fairytales. It actually exists?” Joe said

“Yeah. I’m a faerie and meeting Pete has set a lot of stuff in motion. I want us to be a band but I don’t want us to keep fighting.”

“I’ll try too but you can’t keep shit to yourself. Talk to us.”

“I can try.”

“I’ll have it put into our contracts no matter what, you’re going to talk to us and not get shitty about everything.” Joe threatened.

“Can’t do that. Certain things outrank a human contract and I’m going to abide by those things. I’ll talk more but depending on who our drummer ends up being you can’t mention my status. No one knows about me here at school except you now. I just want to be able to stay normal.”

“You mean you want to stay an asshole and a slut.”

“I’ve never been a slut Joe. An asshole sure but I pick and choose the people that come to my bed.”

“What about the 100s of hook ups at the shows and everything?”

“Seventeen hookups and three that made it to my bed.”

“You’re kidding right? You go off with whoever and come back pretty mussed.”

“Only to keep up appearances.”

“And now that you met Pete?”

“I’ll see what happens but I’m not closing any doors and he isn’t either.” 

“So basically fuck buddies?”

“I told you we’re taking it slow. We want to date so we’re doing that first before we add other commitments to our relationship.”

“Calling it a relationship already and you’re saying you two aren’t serious. That’s another load of bullshit. Marry the dude and fuck like bunnies for a month so that we can concentrate on the band and seeing if it’ll take off.”

“I can’t get married yet and fucking like bunnies isn’t an option right now as we’re at school.”

“You know what I mean. Either fuck him or let him fuck you.”

“Not yet.”

Joe looked at Patrick incredulously and said, “Not this again.”

“No. I, I mean, Pete and I have good reason not to right now. Not because we don’t want to, we just can’t…”

“Can’t? Don’t tell me he’s a faerie too and that you two can get pregnant?”

Patrick arched an eyebrow behind his frames and he said, “That has actually happened in my family.”

“Oh lord. So all of faerie kind can get pregnant no matter what they are?”

“Not all faeries. Only a few families can and ours are two of them.”

“Pete’s a faerie too?”

“He is. I know what my voice can do but I don’t know how some people will react. I didn’t want you to be hurt or if we did end up on the couch, I didn’t need to have you see us fucking.”

“You’re forgiven this time but don’t do it again.”

“I’m going to try. This is all new territory for myself and so I have to learn to figure out everything again.”

“What’s the problem?”

“I’m in hiding so everything has to be done with tact and I’m trying to give my family a chance.”

“You really are an asshole. You’re family is great…”

Patrick stood back up and paced, “Not my mom and dad but my family in the Fae lands. I can’t say anything more than that. Hell I shouldn’t have said anything to begin with but you are my best friend. I’m trying not to drag you into that messy portion of my life.”

“But you can drag Pete through it?”

“He’s a faerie so he could handle it but even he doesn’t know my faerie family’s name and I don’t plan to tell him yet.”

“Already hiding secrets from your boy toy.”

“Not hiding anything. We aren’t there yet so please keep your mouth shut.”

“Mouth is shut.” Joe said and sealed his mouth shut. 

“Thank you Joe. Now let’s finish today so we can meet up with Pete at his house.”

“Sure you don’t want to go alone?” Joe smirked.

“He’ll understand if I bring you along. We’re just working on a song or two tonight to see if we can work together.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you after school by your car.”

“Cool. See you then.” Patrick smiled and then he left the room and headed to his history class. He ran over his conversation with Joe and hoped that he could trust him with some of the information, specifically anything dealing with the Fae lands, to himself and not even mention it to Pete. Patrick knew he was taking a risk with the band and being the singer but maybe he could stay under the radar and not catch the attention of more faeries besides Pete. Pete was a different story altogether though and Patrick had some reading to do on that matter. 

\---------------------

That night after Joe left Pete’s house, Pete boxed Patrick against the wall, and whispered, “Joe knows about us?”

Patrick swallowed and said, “He knows we’re taking things slow.”

“But he knows we’re magic too?”

“I had to tell him. He wasn’t believing me and I needed to curb his curiosity so we could focus on other things.”

“What else did you tell him?” Pete asked as he nuzzled Patrick’s jaw near his ear.

Patrick swallowed and tried to catch his breath but Pete was making that difficult with all the touching and whispered breaths against his clammy skin. “Nothing else about you.” Patrick felt his hands clench against the wall and Pete placed a few butterfly kisses along Patrick’s earlobe.

“And you told him more about yourself?”

“I had to.”

“What else?”

“I can’t say right now Pete. I’m sorry.” Patrick dry sobbed as Pete placed a real kiss along his jaw and curled one of his hands pinning Patrick to the wall around the curve of his jaw and tipping Patrick’s head back so he could press his lips to Patrick’s dry ones.

Patrick shivered and his breath caught in his throat as Pete pressed his lips more firmly against his lips. Patrick pulled in a breath through his nose and he couldn’t help but exhale through his mouth. Pete let him catch his breath and decided to see if Patrick would return the kiss. A moment later, Patrick had his tongue in Pete’s mouth and his mouth trying to suction Pete’s mouth to his. 

While Pete enjoyed the enthusiasm, he decided to help Patrick out, and pulled away for a second. He cupped Patrick’s face and said, “I’m not going anywhere. We can take our time.”

“Sorry. I’m just trying to…”

“It’s okay Patrick.” He kissed Patrick gently.

“This moment feels very fleeting.”

“We can make out all night. Just remember to breathe and I can help us get where we’re going.”

“You’re a bad influence Pete Wentz.” Patrick said as he wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and went back to kissing him.

Pete made a noise in the back of his throat and he went back to returning Patrick’s kisses. Now that Pete put Patrick’s brain back on the right path he now knew why Patrick could land anybody he wanted - his mouth and tongue were phenomenal. Pete’s questions went out the window when he felt Patrick move his leg between Pete’s and roll his hips. Pete would have to show Patrick who the bad influence was - once he regained his senses outside of Patrick’s teasing.


End file.
